


Keep Standing Beside Me

by electrostatics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Q229. Himuro and Kagami continue their conversation at Kagami's apartment.</p><p>Russian translation <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1168296">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Standing Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Оставайся рядом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168296) by [Aurumtrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio)



> Celebratory smut for my ship which is real ... ! 
> 
> \- Spoilers for Q229.  
> \- Anything in [ brackets ] is spoken in English.

Taiga hadn’t expected that. Tatsuya’s apology. His shoulder still felt warm where Tatsuya had gripped it tightly and smiled. “Let me see you become the number one player, Bro.” All the tension that had been held in Taiga’s chest just directly below where the ring always rested suddenly disappeared, releasing him from something he didn’t know had been holding him back. 

Tatsuya started to say his goodbyes, but Taiga grabbed his hand. 

“Wait, Tatsuya, I--” 

“Hm?” Tatsuya smiled. The corner of his lip turned up in a half-smile. 

“I … “ Taiga stared at the ground. “Hang out with me a bit before the match starts.” He laughed, a little nervously. Shit … talking to girls wasn’t nearly as hard as talking to Tatsuya. His throat was catching on a lump. “I know we’re rivals, and brothers, but--”

Tatsuya sighed, but he smiled and reached up to pat Taiga’s head. “Don’t worry. You know, whatever word we use, rivals, brothers, whatever--then it’s just code for how close we are.”

“Yeah.” Taiga stared at the ground. “Look, my apartment’s close by, so--do you wanna come over?” He looked up to meet Tatsuya’s eyes, but as usual, Tatsuya’s eyes were unreadable to Taiga. 

Finally, Tatsuya put a hand to his forehead and laughed. “Sure. Why not. But should you really be fooling around before your big match?”

“It’s not fooling around,” Taiga said, frowning. “It’s--I--we haven’t really … had a chance to hang out for a while.”

Tatsuya wrapped an arm around Taiga’s back and pulled him close. “I agreed, didn’t I? Let’s go.”

*

The moment the door closed behind them, Taiga pinned Tatsuya against the wall and kissed him. He had wanted to wait until they were sitting on the couch, had wanted to say _something_ before just jumping Tatsuya’s bones, but then--he lost his nerve. It was now or never.

Tatsuya was still beneath him, and Taiga peeked under his eyelids at Tatsuya’s reaction. For once in his life, Tatsuya was a little pink, and his eyes were wide in shock. Taiga couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. His heartbeat was too loud. Tatsuya was just standing there, looking at him.

Taiga shut his eyes and pulled away. “Uh… sorry,” he said.

Tatsuya’s face relaxed. “Is this what you meant by hanging out?” He let out a breath. “I guess you’ve really grown up, huh?” 

“It was stupid, I’m sorr--wha?” Taiga opened his eyes. Tatsuya stared straight at him. There was a new quality to his face. Something Taiga had never seen before. His eyes seemed sharper, somehow. He even smelled a little different, different than the Tatsuya that lurked in his memories. “Huh?”

Tatsuya stepped into his space and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Yeah. [ Let’s go, Tiger. ]”

Taiga felt his face turn as red as his hair. “Don’t call me that.” But he leaned down and brushed his lips against Tatsuya’s again. This time, Tatsuya opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Taiga’s. 

Taiga pulled back, embarrassed all of a sudden. It was weird. It was really weird. He had thought--he was never going to talk to Tatsuya again, after their final match, that their relationship was irreconcilable. That Tatsuya didn’t want him anymore. “Tatsuya…”

“Your ears are red.” Tatsuya smiled. Taiga felt like punching him in the face, but then Tatsuya kissed him again, gentler this time. Taiga felt like a girl in a drama, being kissed by the charming male lead. But it wasn’t bad. 

“Wanna move to the bedroom?” Tatsuya asked. 

“Uh--!” Taiga looked away. “I mean. I.”

Tatsuya tilted his head. He shifted his arms a little and tilted Taiga’s face back toward him, until Taiga was looking at his face. Even Tatsuya was a little red … “I made you wait long enough. Let me do something for you, as your--”

“Don’t say brother,” Taiga half-shouted, and Tatsuya laughed. He started to pull Taiga into the apartment, holding his hand. “It’s weird enough already! I just--” 

“Fine,” Tatsuya said, opening the door to the bedroom. He let go of Taiga’s hand and sat on the bed, shrugging his coat off and tossing it to the ground. “It was always just a cover for how I really felt, anyway.” 

“Huh?” Taiga stepped toward him, awkwardly, and took the Seirin jacket off. “What do you mean?”

Tatsuya smiled ruefully up at him. He grabbed the front of Taiga’s shirt and pulled him down for another wet kiss. “I really did … always like you. But then you called me your brother…” He pressed his forehead against Taiga’s. “I guess I can’t be satisfied with just that anymore.”

A shudder ran down Taiga’s spine. _Oh._

“Taiga,” Tatsuya murmured. His eyes were--intense. Taiga felt his heart beat race just looking at him, like they were on the court. “Don’t look at me as your brother. I want to be your equal.”

“Sh… shut up.” Taiga kissed him awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just … slid them under Tatsuya’s shirt, felt along the defined muscle. “You--you were always more than just a brother to me. You know.”

But Tatsuya didn’t seem to be listening anymore. He was touching the hem of Taiga’s shirt, pushing his shirt up his stomach, and--he never really felt self-conscious before, but the way Tatsuya looked at him now was a different kind of intense than the way Tatsuya looked at him on the court. 

“We probably shouldn’t do too much,” Tatsuya said, brushing his hand against one of Taiga’s nipples. “You have a match coming up.”

“Yeah, I know, but, I still wanna …” Taiga tugged his shirt off, and then pulled Tatsuya up to make him take off his, too. “Can’t we just …” 

Tatsuya kissed him again. Tatsuya seemed to really like kissing--and, he was good at it. Taiga felt a little jealous, thinking of all the girls, maybe even guys, Tatsuya must have kissed to get this good, whereas Taiga didn’t know the difference between up or down when it came to people. 

“I guess it’s okay to spoil you a little.” Tatsuya reached between them, to his pants. 

“Wh-what about you?”

Tatsuya hummed. “You can jack me off too. It shouldn’t take too long, since you’ve been waiting for me, right?” He smirked at Taiga.

“I--no,” Taiga said, feeling his ears go hot. “I--thought about it. You--us.”

“Hmm.” Tatsuya’s smirk turned into a smile. “Hold on, this’ll be easier if we sit up.” In a fluid motion, Tatsuya shifted until he was sitting in the middle of the bed, his splayed outward. Taiga swallowed. “Don’t worry, Taiga. It’ll be fine.” Tatsuya patted the empty space in front of him.

It was pretty difficult, getting himself between Tatsuya’s legs. Eventually Tatsuya just hooked his legs over Taiga’s, until their crotches were just a few inches apart, and, when Taiga realized _that_ fact, his whole body started to run red. He couldn’t look straight at Tatsuya; instead, he looked at the ring, resting against Tatsuya’s sternum.

But that only made it worse. Tatsuya had been wearing that for over three years now. He hadn’t forgotten … 

“Haha, you’re already hard, huh?” Tatsuya was laughing, but he slipped his hand under the waistband of Taiga’s pants.

“Sh-shut up.”

“It’s okay,” Tatsuya said. “Me too.” He reached over and took Taiga’s hand, squeezing it tightly, pulling it toward his jeans; Taiga could barely believe it was happening. In his fantasies he always thought, maybe it would be angry, and quick, up against the walls with Tatsuya or him or both of them angry or maybe nostalgic, but this just seemed so--so-- 

“I’m really happy,” Tatsuya said, deftly undoing his top button and unzipping his jeans. Taiga awkwardly fumbled with the jeans, and then, he was touching Tatsuya, and Tatsuya was making a pathetic noise in his throat, a red flush blazing across his cheeks. “Yeah… like that.” 

Tatsuya wrapped his hand around Taiga’s erection, his grip tight and firm. Taiga wondered if he had done this with other guys, too; the angle was awkward for him, but Tatsuya seemed totally at ease, as usual, not one hair of his black fringe out of place. 

Taiga rubbed the head of Tatsuya’s dick with his thumb and watched his face while he did it. It was weird, seeing Tatsuya’s face change, his strokes losing rhythm when Taiga touched him a certain way. It wasn’t as though Taiga had ever forgotten what Tatsuya had looked like, or hadn’t ever imagined what he would look like this, this close to him, but--it was different. Tatsuya was really here, now, gasping as Taiga shifted his arm to get more comfortable, his eyes glazing over a little, his legs shaking a little. 

“Taiga,” Tatsuya sighed. “Taiga…” 

Taiga swallowed a moan and put his head on Tatsuya’s shoulder. “Tatsuya,” he said. “Did you really think of me like, uh, like this?”

Tatsuya laughed shakily. “Wh-what’s with that …”

“C’mon,” Taiga said. He felt Tatsuya shudder beneath him. “Tell me.”

“Okay,” Tatsuya said. “I mean … if you weren’t going to be playing in a match in a few hours …” Taiga’s hand was getting wetter, slicker, and Tatsuya rocked up against his hand. “If … you weren’t … I’d want to fuck you into the sheets until you’re sore.”

And wasn’t _that_ an image, getting fucked by Tatsuya until he couldn’t walk anymore.

“Maybe after,” Taiga said, and Tatsuya suddenly tensed, bringing his other hand up to squeeze Taiga’s arm. 

“Taiga, sorry, but I’m gonna, sorry--” Tatsuya shuddered and moaned against Taiga’s shoulder, and--shit, Tatsuya was coming onto his hand, saying his name like that, and all along Taiga hadn’t been the only one pining at all. 

“Taiga,” Tatsuya said, sounding tired but happy, for once, stroking Taiga’s cock at a more even rhythm, and that was enough for Taiga--to know that Tatsuya wanted him and didn’t regret this, whatever this was, and Taiga bit back a groan as he came in thick spurts.

Taiga closed his eyes, leaning against Tatsuya, until he sat back and looked at Tatsuya’s face. “Thanks,” he said, and hesitated. “We can do this again, yeah?”

Tatsuya furrowed his brow. Then, he smiled, a little deviously. Taiga wasn’t sure whether or not to be scared or excited. “Yeah,” he said. He reached over to the bedside drawer to retrieve tissues. “But if you win the Winter Cup, I’ll show you something really special.”

Taiga frowned back at him. “Like what.”

Tatsuya laughed. “Go clean up,” he said. “You’ve got a match soon.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” As Taiga started to clean up and change into new clothes, he remembered what he’d said to Kuroko. ‘The past is with Tatsuya, and the future is with you guys at Seirin.’ But now, Tatsuya was here with him in the present, and Tatsuya even wanted to cheer him on toward the future.

Taiga smiled as he pulled his shirt back on.

“Tatsuya,” Taiga said.

Tatsuya had his shirt halfway over his head. “Yeah?”

“Nothing,” Taiga said. “Just … saying your name, I guess.”

Tatsuya stood and clapped his hand on Taiga’s shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m not gonna leave you again.”

Taiga’s eyes widened, for a brief second, and then he nodded. “Yeah, I know,” he said, and gave Tatsuya one more kiss, long and slow. When he pulled away, Tatsuya was smiling an open-mouthed smile, his hands on Taiga’s arms.

“[ Now, go get ‘em, Tiger. ]”

Taiga grinned, half in embarrassment and half in happy surprise. “Yeah,” he said. “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”


End file.
